


AN OFFER FROM THE DEVIL ⭕️ [ANGEL/DEVIL!AU]

by thirstyforchanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Eventual Smut, M/M, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstyforchanbaek/pseuds/thirstyforchanbaek
Summary: My people continue to suffer in this hellhole.It is Dark, Cold and Evil.They’re the ones who rule over this place.We have been ruled for far too long.I promised that I would succeed in my mission.No matter what it takes, if it’s the last thing I do.The Prince of Eℓyxion will be mine for the taking.*





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is almost gone.

My people continue to suffer in this hellhole.

It is Dark, Cold and Evil. 

They’re the ones who rule over this place.

We have been ruled for far too long. 

I promised that I would succeed in my mission. 

No matter what it takes, if it’s the last thing I do. 

The Prince of Eℓyxion will be mine for the taking.

*

“My son the day is almost here!” The king yelled excitedly back at his son’s reflection. Baekhyun looks at the mirror in front of him, he makes sure his eyes scan every detail, to his shiny epaulettes, to his elegant silver sash that intersects to the left and right shoulder, and the many more accessories he had on him. He never knew being king would come so fast. But, his father was of old age and would soon die leaving the only possibility the kingdom had... make him their king. 

After awhile, both men staring at one another through the glass mirror. The king sets his hands on top of Baekhyun’s shoulders turning his whole attention to the mirror, making full eye contact with his son. Baekhyun looks troubled, he figures. He’s looking down at the floor and slowly scanning himself in the mirror. When he finishes, he meets his Father’s concerned eyes, and lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Oh my boy, I know that face all too well, what’s pestering you?” King Byun asked, very concerned. 

“Father, I…” Baekhyun sighs, “This isn’t me.” It just wasn’t him. “Baekhyun, we talked about this!” The king said, sternly. “You can’t back out now.”

“I know…” Baekhyun presses, “I have a duty to my people now.” 

“Correct.” The King sighed, “You can’t think foolishly, Baekhyun, the Masquerade Ball is almost upon us, everything has to be perfect.” 

As Baekhyun was about to talk, the King interrupted, “Also, I heard from some interesting sources that you almost got into a fight..?” 

Baekhyun clears his throat. “No?”

“Baekhyun, we talked about this! Just simply ignore them!” 

“How can I ignore the imbeciles if they won’t stop bothering and harassing me?”

“And- What? They harass you?”

“Yes, Father, and I’m sick and tired of it all! I just want to go over and-“

“Okay, okay. Well, in that case…” The King hesitates, looking upon his son’s growing smirk. “By no means will I be the one to permit the future king to engage in petty brawls. I repeat do not go around quarreling with those boys, they are in fact still your people. Baekhyun, you’re going to be the King soon, and need to show yourself to the public as a leader, not a fighter.”

“That’s great.” Baekhyun sighs. “I’ll just send them down to our dungeon or something.” He shrugs off with no care in the world. 

Baekhyun could hear his father’s low chuckle. It warms his heart. “We don’t have a dungeon.”

Baekhyun shrugs, “Then I’ll order for them to make one. I want those bastards to suffer.”

“Now, now, Baekhyun let’s not think rash.”

“I am going to be the King of Elyxion.” Baekhyun says, in a matter-of-factly way, crossing his arms. 

“And with it, comes great responsibility and humbleness.” The King says, grabbing Baekhyun’s arm closer to him, holding it against his chest, quickly dragging him after somewhere off to the corner of the room. 

“Can’t we just skip all of that?” Baekhyun whines, walking to wherever his father is dragging him. 

“I mean, why do I have to be King?” Baekhyun turns to his father. “Can’t Uncle Eunwoo do it?” The King looks back at his son, with a serious face. “Baekhyun, you know the law, the one who will succeed me has to in fact, and by law, be my son!”

“I hate that goddamn law!” Baekhyun makes a frown. 

“Excuse me, language!” The King says, stopping to slightly slap against Baekhyun’s cheeks. “I’m sorry. Jeez.” Baekhyun says, caressing his cheeks to a normal cool. He turns his attention to his father who goes across the room to open one of his drawers, noticing that his father was having trouble with opening it due to his old age. 

“Father, please-”

Baekhyun gets cut off with a hand up in the air. “It’s a surprise,” he sighs, “But alas, I’m of old age, could you please call for Kyungsoo?” 

Baekhyun nods, walking to the door. Like magic, it’s as if Kyungsoo knew he was called, and before Baekhyun could open the door, he came in worried. His whole face scrunching in pure worry for his master, his eyebrows furrowing, and mouth pursed tightly. “Your Highness, did you need me?”

“Oh, Kyungsoo, you funny lad,” the King lowly chuckles. “I’ve always said you had a special power.” He gestures Kyungsoo to come closer to him, then giving a glare back to his son. “Baekhyun, could you please step out for a while?” 

Baekhyun bows respectively before leaving the rather large exquisite room. 

“Kyungsoo.” The king says, wobbly calling out for his well-trusted soldier, who has slowly become like his second son. Kyungsoo grabs his hands, pulling him softly to a nearby chair he had in his room. “Thank you.” The King chuckles. 

“It is my duty, My Lord.” Kyungsoo gives him a soft smile. “Right,” he pats Kyungsoo’s cheeks like a loving father would do to his son. Kyungsoo presses his cheeks further to his warm hand in appreciation. “Could you please open that drawer for me?” The King tries to point at it, strolling over to it, leaving Kyungsoo to shake his head in disapproval. “No, My Lord, please describe it to me.” 

The King gave him a knowing look. 

“Oh!” Kyungsoo comes to a realization. “The badge?” He questions, getting ready to carefully lift it from its glass cover. The King nods with a smile. “I believe that time has come Kyungsoo. Baekhyun is ready.” Kyungsoo nods before walking across the room to open the door for Baekhyun outside who was already trying to eavesdrop with one ear pressed to the door, leading him to get startled from Kyungsoo’s rough jerk to the door, almost falling face forward to Kyungsoo’s amusement. Kyungsoo shakes his head. “You are needed with your father, Sir.” He bows, then leaves. 

Baekhyun enters the grand room with flushed cheeks upon getting caught. But when he sees what his Father has in hand, his eyes went wide. “Father?” 

The king chuckles at his son’s exaggerated voice, “Baekhyun, it’s time. You’re ready.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “It was a special present to you from grandpa… I couldn’t.” 

Baekhyun dreamed in having the shiny badge, that once upon a time belonged to his grandfather as the kingdom’s hero. Sadly, Baekhyun’s grandfather died when Baekhyun was at a very young age due to a drastic war between the “other side.” The “other side” is rarely talked about with the kingdom’s people. If they are heard mentioning the horrid place, usually used a lot to scare kids who would behave bad, they’re strictly ordered to be examined as a possible spy sent directly from the “other side,” or worse banished from Elyxion forever.

It is said they are all demons who want to destroy the utopian kingdom. The only time Baekhyun has the chance to talk about the “other side” is with his father, the king. But even so, in certain times, his father refuses about talking about “those horrible beasts”. The ones who took the greatest warrior of our time and of course, his beloved father who he terribly misses. 

So, now Baekhyun goes around curiously asking anyone completely random questions about his grandfather that they might have known. Some answer with exactly what he wanted or with a “No sir, I haven’t met him, but I heard he was a great man.” 

And now that his father was giving him the one thing that was his only piece of memory with his own father was too much to bear. It was painful. 

“Baekhyun, you’re ready.” The king repeats, placing the badge on Baekhyun’s uniform. “Besides…,” he stops to wipe a tear from Baekhyun’s eyes, “I know he would’ve wanted you to have it.” Baekhyun was touched. Should he accept it? 

“Okay, how about this.” The king said softly, placing a careful hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “If you want, I will give you this heartfelt memoir of mine on the day of your coronation.” The king smiles, in hearing his son’s beautiful breathy laugh. “You just really want to see me cry, Father.”

*

“My Lord, please allow me to go to Elyxion and get the prince myself. I’m strong and I know I’ll succeed.” Kris pleaded for his lord’s permission.

“How many times, Kris?! Huh!” Chanyeol yells, “This is my duty. And I need to finish it alone.” Kris cowers in fear, leading to Chanyeol to soften a bit. “I promise you that if I ever require of your assistance, I’ll call you.” Chanyeol sighs, crossing his legs. 

“Um...I-I…” Kris stutters.

“What is it now, Kris?” Chanyeol hisses. 

“I’ve...um...been meaning t-to ask you.” Kris is internally cursing his idiotic self. Why does he have to stutter now? How embarrassing. 

“Why do you insist on staying as a human form, day and night?” 

“Aish, Kris...Why do you think?!” Chanyeol yelled in his deep low voice, scanning his fingernails annoyingly. “Uhh...,” Kris said rubbing the back of his head, “Oh...ha. Right, I have seemed to have forgotten.” Why did I come here again? Oh...right. 

“I have to get used to this horrid appearance of a puny human, so I can learn how to charm the prince.” Chanyeol sighs, “Seriously, Kris how could you forget?” 

You make me forget everything…

Kris bows, “I am completely at fault here My Lord, and I apologize for my ignorance…” Chanyeol rolls his eyes at Kris’s constant good manners. He lifts him up, with a caring hand from his chin. “Kris, you don’t have to do that anymore, remember?” 

Kris shyly stands upright. “I keep forgetting. I apologize.” He winces when he apologizes yet again, but quickly changes his mood when he got to hear his boss’s dreamy low chuckle. “Oh Kris, when will you learn?” 

When I make you mine…Kris wanted to say, but instead responded with a nervous laughter. 

*  
“Good morning, Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun greets at the kingdom’s mighty soldier. “Good morning, My Lord.” Kyungsoo says, bowing down respectfully. Baekhyun pauses in his steps when he hears the title that Kyungsoo just called him. “My Lord.” He mutters lowly to himself. 

He turns back with a smile. “Kyungsoo, you don’t have to address me in that way.” Kyungsoo bows in respect, yet again, “I’m sorry, My Lord, but the King has given me direct orders of addressing you in the appropriate manner and name. I can’t disobey the King.” 

Baekhyun nods understandingly. “Well, I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble, then.” Baekhyun walks over to his room in the corner. Everything is going by so fast. My Lord, Your Highness, Sire…. It’s too much. He’s barely turning into an adult, incapable of holding those names to a high level of respect. 

He hopes Sehun will be there. Sehun, his childhood friend, and his only love. The news came to him so suddenly, his heart broke into a million pieces when he received the news of Sehun’s new “boyfriend.” His boyfriend was of great royalty. A very classy handsome prince from the other side of their realm. 

Well...I guess there is a good side to being a King. Maybe him becoming King could persuade Sehun to come back to him. He still holds on pathetically to Sehun’s long ago promise. He wishes things were back to the way it was once upon a time. He wishes for Sehun to remember that promise and to come rescue him from his duties. 

He remembers his sweet promise as it was yesterday. 

Baekhyun just ended his etiquette classes. Ugh! They’re so exhausting. He tirelessly walks up to his stairs, holding on to them for balance, if not, he would fall and probably break all his bones. He’s almost to his sweet bed just waiting for him to come and succumb himself to the fresh blankets. 

He finally makes it and jumps on his bed face first, he hums in pleasure. The blankets were so soft and freshly made, he could still smell the sweet scent of laundry detergent. Before he knew it, he fell into a deep sleep. 

A few hours later, he feels someone start to shake him back and forth. “Yah! Baekhyun! Wake up!” Baekhyun wakes up groggily and a little dazed. He sees Sehun…? 

“Sehun? What are you doing here?” Baekhyun says, rubbing his eyes. “You seriously forgot already.” He deadpans. 

Baekhyun realizes what Sehun just said and his eyes go wide. “I’m so sorry, Sehun,” Baekhyun fists the bedsheet in anger, “I’m so stupid! I can’t believe we missed our date! Uhhh— I m-mean…” Sehun chuckles at Baekhyun’s stutters, “It’s okay. Let’s call it that.” 

Baekhyun felt his face flush at Sehun’s words. “N-no...uhh...oh yeah, I’m so sorry Sehun!”

“Just as long as I know you didn’t stand me up, I’m fine.” Sehun sighs, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. 

“But s-still...it was supposed to be… special.” 

“Anywhere is fine,” Sehun slides his hands in Baekhyun’s open palm, “As long as I’m with you.” Baekhyun stares at their hands with a smile, then looks up to Sehun’s offering sweet smile. Sehun lifts up Baekhyun’s dainty hands placing a soft kiss on them. “I promise I’ll never leave, eternally giving my whole love to you.” 

Baekhyun sighs happily hoping Sehun keeps that promise close to him. 

Little did he know, that promise was limited by Sehun’s father, Oh Jaehyun, the king of another kingdom, very close. 

Baekhyun would give anything to have Sehun appear in his coronation ceremony. Maybe even receiving a congratulatory hug. But, more likely, his dumb boyfriend would be there, side by side with his Sehunnie. He doesn’t know if he could take it. He still remembers Sehun’s words…

“Baekhyun! Baekhyun!” Baekhyun could hear distant calls of his name, sounding a lot like Sehun. But, he wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming. 

“Baekhyun!” Sehun yells, getting interrupted by the palace guards, guarding Baekhyun’s door. “Lord Byun, is still sleeping, Lord Sehun.” The guard bows, not wanting to disrespect a prince in his presence. “But, it's an emergency! Please you have to let me pass!” 

Sehun begs, wanting to just see a sleepy Baekhyun opening the door to his room. “Also, Prince Sehun, congratulations on your engagement—” Sehun looks up alarmed cutting him off with a wave of his hand and a finger pressed on his own lips. Sehun is extremely nice and instead hums with a low bow as a thank you. 

What is he doing there? He knows it’s a huge mistake, even coming here. He knows his heart will break when Baekhyun’s tears come flooding down his cheeks. Why is he even in this situation? His father has always pushed him to marry someone of a great title, he figured that perfect boy was Byun Baekhyun. 

But, when he heard from his father that he found someone of greater reign, Sehun froze in surprise. “But, Father I’ve already established with you and my future people who I want to marry. You even agreed! How is this possible? How can a king go against his promise?”

“Silence! Sehun, you will marry him and that is final.” 

“Excuse me, Your Highness.” Sehun gritted his teeth, excusing himself politely. 

And now he’s here… in front of Baekhyun’s room. Just as he was dozing on the recent events that happened in his kingdom, “What’s with all the screaming?” Baekhyun says, rubbing his eyes. “You are excused, Kyungsoo.” He waves him off, gesturing Sehun to enter. 

Baekhyun closes the door staring confusedly at Sehun. “Why are you here, at this hour of the night?” 

“Baekhyun, something has happened, and I needed you to be the first to hear the news.” Sehun says, carefully. Baekhyun looks confused and scared. “Can you sit down?” Sehun says, grabbing Baekhyun’s hands gesturing to sit on the edge of his bed. “The news came as a surprise to me, and I promise I had nothing to do with it.” Baekhyun breathes heavily. “Okay, you’re scaring me, Sehun. What has happened that has got you so worked up?” Baekhyun says. 

Sehun begins to shed tears. “I-I’m engaged…” He whimpers grabbing Baekhyun’s hands. Baekhyun is frozen, not sure if he heard right. “But, please Baekhyun, I don’t love him! I hate him! Hate him for getting between us!” 

“You’re engaged?” Baekhyun sheds a tear. He’s way beyond confused. How could this happen? King Jaehyun loves him, and if Baekhyun is wrong he remembers being in front of Sehun’s people vowing their love and claiming their rights as the next successors of the kingdom. 

So, what exactly is this? 

Sehun confirms his nightmare with a nod. Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. Without even thinking, he yanked his hand out from Sehun’s grasp, yelling, and sliding down his bed with hot tears. “How could you do this?! We had everything planned! I hate you, Sehun!” He yells, crying with all his might. 

Sehun knew how much this meant to Baekhyun. He’s been serious since the first time he set his eyes on the blonde beauty. Same could be said for Sehun. Innocent love. Teenage love. 

“Baekhyun, please, my father has demanded it. But, I told him that I love you, our love is untouchable. Please, don’t shut me out.” He cries, going down to comfort Baekhyun in his shaking cries. That’s all he wants to do. Comfort him. 

“Please let me try. Let me try to put some sense in him. I know I can.” He cups Baekhyun’s face, coming face-to-face with a crying Baekhyun. “I will never leave.” Baekhyun cries, hugging him extra hard. “Please don’t leave me, Sehun.” 

Sehun would not be able to keep that promise. Baekhyun knows that. The feeling in his stomach was growing, a knot that has made place in his body that wouldn’t leave him alone. 

*

Later that night, Sehun has sent Baekhyun a note with an invitation to his wedding. “Sir, you have a note from Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun quickly rips it open, slowly realizing, his worst nightmare has come true. He crumpled the dreadful piece of paper and let himself fall to the ground on his knees, covering his ugly sobs that could be heard all over the palace. Sehun was forever gone, and he hasn’t seen him since. 

Even now as he holds his pillow close, he gets reminded of the cold nights he had to go by. The day of Sehun’s big wedding did arrive and it was a rather big event, that shone with bright lights across the sky. His window was a great panorama. He clenches his jaw trying to stop his tears from coming out. 

But how can he? When his best friend, soulmate, and first love was marrying off to another man. How dare you say, he can’t cry? His whole world was dark and grey. Broken. Cold. 

Baekhyun, however over the years, developed into a sassy, mean boy. Despite having those traits Baekhyun never was rude to his people. He always thought of his kingdom and his people. He had huge respect for his father the king. But, when it came to catcalls, his inner demon came out. He couldn’t do anything about it and just spit out rude words. It didn’t help either that his father was one of the sweetest rulers out there.

And now that that role will be passed down to him. He still has hopes though… that Sehun will soon return to him. However, he’s not sure if he would let that happen. His heart was broken and is still in repair till now. Everyone felt bad. His father tried to give him encouraging words telling him that, “Maybe, Lord Sehun, was not the one for you, and God had sent another person to come your way.” He holds on to that thought. But, he just doesn’t want to get hurt again.

Baekhyun shakes the thoughts off going down to eat his dinner. 

Six more days before the big day…


	2. THE KING OF DEMONS

“Will you excuse me, Your Highness?” Kyungsoo says, bowing down. Baekhyun wishes he didn’t have to go. Between his father and his busy schedules, he really has no one to eat dinner with, but he respects his soldier’s life, so he hums in approval. Kyungsoo excuses himself once again, slipping away soundly to his room. He can finally rest. 

He stretches before once again perking up his ear for any nearby guards or even someone who so happens to be close to his room. He sighs in relief when he doesn’t hear anyone. Finally.

With that thought, he conjures something demonic. He looks upon his mirror with a smirk. Ah! Damn, being a human is tiring. Especially the part where he’s a soldier to The Byuns. He needs to remind his real boss that the prince’s coronation is almost upon them. The note with the official invitation would soon get there - if not already in the hands of his master. 

Kyungsoo made sure that he personally put himself in charge of the notes and the making of the invitations - every font and structure made by him solely. The King was very appreciative and quickly agreed to the idea. But no one knew that another important invitation would be given to his official boss, the King of Demons. Park Chanyeol. The most attractive, evil, and merciless demon of them all. 

Tomorrow will be another day closer to the big day. The revenge to the Byun family who took everything from the demons. That revenge will be completed by taking Eℓyxion’s most prized possession. Byun Baekhyun. 

Although Kyungsoo doesn’t like to admit it. He has been with the Byuns since he could remember and with the years he has known them and cared for some points in his life for them, as if he was one of them. Even if he wished so, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He was a demon, and that was clear to him in every way. 

Sure, he could turn into a normal human being. But, it was always a disguise. A disguise he’s managed to keep for years. 

*

That day was a brutal one. His mother and little sister were murdered right before his eyes from the people he now serves. He understands very well that he could have been made a prince, well, a step-prince, and half-brother to Baekhyun. At the moment, that was the most dreadful thought to think about. 

“Kill those terrifying creatures! Every last one of them!” 

How could he turn his back to his family and his people? 

Demons had the power to change to a human, a protection. Unfortunately, his mother and little sister were not changed. He remembers the bullets going right through their heads. He fell to the ground in his kept human form and screamed with all his might. His precious mother and little sister suffered so much, he couldn’t bear it. 

The King killed them. He placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, the hand that Kyungsoo so much wanted to break. But he was smart and managed to keep his cool. “Son, you’re safe now.” The King said, happily, never coming to thought that they were his precious family. He shivered and shook so violently. He didn’t know if he could contain his anger. He was a demon after all. 

“Leave me here!” Kyungsoo yelled, holding tightly to his family. 

“We have to evacuate now, it’s very dangerous, boy!” 

How can his world and family be dangerous? He has always lived as a demon, but has never heard that they were hated to the point of killing them, after all he was only just a small boy of 14 years old. However, out of nowhere, as he was about to attack the King and his soldiers, a whisper came to his ear. “Go inside the house, tell them you need something.” 

Kyungsoo obeyed. He looked at the King with teary eyes. “Sir?” The King looked back at the crying boy. “May I be excused for a while to get some important stuff?” The King lifts up an eyebrow thinking if that was safe, but sees the tears running further on the boy’s cheeks, eventually giving him a small nod. “Be fast, we’ll be waiting.” 

Kyungsoo nods. Running into the destroyed house. Immediately, a man appears in the corner of the house sitting on a burnt chair. Kyungsoo with wide eyes, immediately falls down to the ground and bows to the highest level. “Rise!” The King of Demon ssays, lifting Kyungsoo’s chin, filled with tears. 

“Your Highness, they have d-destroyed m-my family.” Kyungsoo manages to get out, shakily. The King of Demons sighed, “They have also killed the queen, my mother, Park Rina.” 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Kyungsoo whispers. “We’re exactly the same.” 

“Exactly.” The King of Demons smirks. “But, you have a higher advantage, my beautiful boy.” Kyungsoo lifts up an eyebrow, “An advantage?”

“You have the opportunity for the King to leave you in his care and with that you automatically have connections with their kingdom.” 

“B-But, I don’t want to go with them!” Kyungsoo protests. Why does it have to be him? 

“Oh, but you will. And your name will forever be remembered in my kingdom, and of course, me.” 

“What do I have to do to satisfy Your Highness fully?”

“You will work as my spy. Telling me the events and all the little things. Not leaving anything out. Do we have a deal?”

“Boy! Are you still there?! We’re coming in!” 

The King of Demons rolls his eyes. “Imbeciles!” The King of Demons turns back to Kyungsoo. “If you succeed with your first call, I have a sweet surprise.” He brushes his thumb against Kyungsoo’s plush lips. 

They start hearing nearby footsteps. 

“Another question, Sir. How will I send you the information?”

“I’ll come to you. All you have to do is just whisper, “King of Demons, I summon you.” Before Kyungsoo knows it. The King of Demons is gone and the King and his soldiers catch up to him. “Boy, come along, it’s time.” He grabs him by the hands and gestures him towards the mage who will send him back to their realm. The supposedly good kingdom. 

Immediately his feet come against sweet grass instead of the usual concrete and brittle black rocks. He looks behind and sees a huge forest lining the outer walls of the realm. He figures it's forbidden when he sees the mage hiding it from view, instead becoming a huge terrain of flowers followed by a walkway to a beautiful secret garden. He’s completely amazed from the panorama. 

“Now,” Kyungsoo looks up to the King with a frown when he places his hands yet again on his shoulder, “Welcome to Elyxion.” He lifts up his hands to the huge castle right in front of them, but of course, with some distance. 

They start walking to the castle. Seriously why couldn’t the mage drop them a little closer? Kyungsoo breathes heavily and tries to keep up with the King and his soldiers. “I am very glad we managed to save someone from that hell of a place.” The King smiles, pulling Kyungsoo closer to him. Kyungsoo is trying to keep his promise to the King of Demons, and just goes with it. “Ah… Where are my manners?” 

Kyungsoo turns to him frowning. He decided then and there that he hates the King’s sweet-sickeningly voice. 

“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo breathes out one last time when he hesitantly says his name in a shy whisper.

“Kyungsoo? What an extraordinary name!” Kyungsoo looks at the floor shyly. No one has taken such interest in his name before. But, he’s not letting his guard down. They’re really close to the palace, and if Kyungsoo squints he swears he sees another boy, a little older, by the entrance waiting ...? 

“That there Kyungsoo is my son, Byun Baekhyun, Prince of Elyxion.” The King presents, making Kyungsoo’s thoughts confirmed. 

“Father, you’re home,” Baekhyun says, “Was your mission a success?”

“Hello, dear son. An immediate success.” Baekhyun smiles at his father’s success in destroying the demons that once killed his grandfather. He is of good heart, but this was an exception. Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows when he spots a boy around his age with his father holding tightly. “Father… Who’s this?” Baekhyun asks, with a slight pout. 

“Baekhyun, this is Kyungsoo, and he’s going to be under our care. He’s one of the lucky survivors we managed to find.” 

Baekhyun nods. “Wow, you got lucky.” Kyungsoo clenches his jaw. Although he had to admit the prince was very attractive, he wonders if Baekhyun was a demon, would he like him the same…? Because…. He’s ridiculously attractive what with his bright smile, and attractive features. “Well, before you two get close, why don’t you show Kyungsoo to our guest bedroom, which will turn into his room.” The King instructs Baekhyun. 

“Of course.” Baekhyun grabs Kyungsoo’s hand yanking him forward. Well, add to his list, extremely strong. 

They make their way to the palace and Kyungsoo is left jaw-open. He takes in all the details - the chandelier, the beautiful rug that danced all around the floor, up the stairs, the gold frames of family portraits and what seems like late ancestors. It was very bright. Very sunny. Very warm. 

Just as he gets lost in all the perfect details on the palace Baekhyun yanks him playfully. “Your room is this way, Kyungsoo.” They go up the stairs, hand-in-hand. Kyungsoo gets shy from the action when he comes into full realization. He tries to yank out his hand from his grasp, but he fails when Baekhyun just squeezes it extra harder. Eventually, they make it to the entrance to his door, wow… even the door is golden. Kyungsoo wonders if it’s real gold. 

“You can settle in if you want,” Baekhyun says, opening the door for him. Kyungsoo walks in again marvelling over the view of the whole kingdom outside his window. After a while, of getting well-recognized with the exquisite room. He’s reminded of the King of Demons and his exact words. He wonders if the information he was presented is enough to summon the King of Demons. He doesn’t want to be wrong and deliver him worthless information. 

However, thinking about it more he decides that his information is enough to summon him. Does he dare? He does. 

“King of Demons, I summon you.” Kyungsoo whispers, bowing down for more action. He quietly whispers it, waiting for any movement that may happen at any moment. 

“Boo!” A voice says, startling Kyungsoo in the process. He jumps. “My Lord,” he bows. Chanyeol crosses his arms in annoyance, tired of everyone he meets always bowing down to him. “So…. What do you have for me Kyungsoo?” He crouches down as a parent would when talking to a child. He slowly tilts Kyungsoo’s chin up to look up at him properly. Kyungsoo shyly looks to the floor. “Look up…” Chanyeol demands.

“Good.” Chanyeol smiles when Kyungsoo looks up at him. “Now.” He settles down on Kyungsoo’s new duvet. “Tell me what you have found out,” he looks around with disgust, and continues, “About this horrid place.” 

Kyungsoo starts slowly, analyzing what he says out his mouth is worth talking about to the King of Demons. “Well, so far I’m looked upon as good for the King and the prince and-”

“You’ve met the Prince…? What is he like?” Kyungsoo is a little taken back. “Um...well, he looks around my age and—”

“Is he as beautiful as everyone says? Does his voice sound like a singing melody?” 

“Well… he’s really attractive…?”

Chanyeol groans. “That’s all you got? I’m so disappointed.”

“And, I’m so confused.” Kyungsoo places a hand against his chest. “Do you...Do you by chance like Lord Baekhyun?” 

Kyungsoo hears a scoff come out of The King of Demons. “Please…” There’s a small pause. He stands up from the bed making the bed creak slightly. Kyungsoo could see in the mirror that the Prince of Demons was coming his way. Before he knew it, both of the demons were looking at the mirror. 

The King of Demons carefully grabbed Kyungsoo’s chin while still looking at each other’s reflection in the mirror. He then quickly turned it to face him. Kyungsoo spotted a deep smirk in the rather handsome demon. Kyungsoo could see a slow hand raised in the air.

What is he doing?

Kyungsoo was beyond entranced. The King of Demons brushed over Kyungsoo’s full lips. “Byun Baekhyun has always been mine.” 

Kyungsoo didn’t even have time to react to what the King of Demons just said when Chanyeol presses their lips together in a fiery kiss. Chanyeol didn’t even hesitate to use tongue. Kyungsoo wasn’t complaining. It all went by so fast. “Not so fast, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo internally groaned for the king abruptly ruining the moment. “You still have a lot to go for you to even get in my level.” Kyungsoo looked up calmly knowing his rightful place. He was nothing compared to the King of Demons. “I have awarded you this temporary kiss for being able to accept your position as my personal spy. And for that I am grateful. Now...all I need is one more thing accomplished… I need you to be Baekhyun’s step-brother.”

“No!” Kyungsoo interrupted with a yell. 

“I order you to!” Chanyeol yelled out with the same kind of venom. 

“Please, my King, anything but that.”

“Fine, listen closely, Kyungsoo. If you won’t agree to live a life of riches, then you will become their servant. The palace guard and their mighty soldier. Is that clear?”

That sounded so much better for Kyungsoo. He felt that it was his calling. “Deal.” Kyungsoo shakes the King of Demons hand. Chanyeol was taken aback of someone as dumb as Kyungsoo could pass up a life of riches. 

Chanyeol chuckles, “Interesting. If you succeed I will do whatever to you. I mean if you’re interested.” 

Kyungsoo nods his head shyly. “Speak!” Chanyeol says, tilting his chin up to his face. “Would you allow me? I smell that you’re a virgin. How delicious would that tight derriere be?” 

Kyungsoo was blushing. “I will succeed, my King.”

“And…” Chanyeol drawled out. 

“My King it would be an honor for you to take me. My virginity that is…”

“It would be my pleasure.” Chanyeol smirked. “Oh, and another thing before I go just call me Chanyeol. My dear Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Of course, Chanyeol.”

With one last pressed kiss to Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips, Chanyeol vanished from his view. 

*

And just like that Kyungsoo remembered everything. Chanyeol was not someone you could forget so easily. He even dares saying being slightly jealous of Baekhyun. He hated the few times Chanyeol came in, and always mentioned Baekhyun and how he was his and no one else’s while he was kissing Kyungsoo feverishly. He just didn’t get it. 

But Chanyeol is his boss. He can’t disagree with his boss. In fact, no one had a chance with the King. Well...perhaps someone.


End file.
